Fix You
by tippyroo
Summary: A postep for 107 I wrote a while ago
1. Chapter 1

Fix You

Rating: R

Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to CSI: Miami, would I really be sitting here writing this pathetic excuse for a story? Seriously. I don't own the song either, obviously, it's coldplay's; so is the title, so I own nothing really…

A/N: I wrote this story a while ago, but I never posted it here. This story takes place after 10-7; it's not very good, I just did it to kill time, really, and because there need to be more Calleigh/Eric stories in existence. Hope you find it entertaining :o)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calleigh passed her exit and just kept driving. She had no idea where she was going, really; she just wasn't ready to stop yet. Clouds rolled in, obscuring the blue of the sky and turning it to a pale gray color, matching her mood. She took a deep breath and bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. She knew she shouldn't be driving in her emotional state, but it was soothing to her, and something about being behind the wheel made her feel empowered. Her cell phone rang for the third time since she'd left the lab, and like the previous two times, she ignored it. She wanted to feel numb; to suppress all of the turbulence inside of her. Had she not on several occasions been exposed to the unpleasant consequences of addiction, she would've considered heading to a bar, but she needed something non-chemical. Then an SUV passed her with a surfboard tied to the roof and she knew where she needed to go. She pulled into the beach parking lot and was relieved to find it deserted (not surprising, as there were several ominous-looking clouds gathering overhead). Just as she reached for the door, her phone began to ring again. She sighed and reached for it, looking at the name on the display. She hesitated a moment, but then flipped it open.

"Eric-" she started

"Where are you?" he interrupted, she could hear the concern in his voice

"I'm at the beach"

"What beach?"

"Eric…" she trailed off

"What beach, Calleigh?" he demanded, the concern in his voice growing

"I don't know, it's about 45 minutes north of the lab, off the 33rd St exit, but Eric-"

"Wait there, I'm coming" he interrupted again

"No Eric, you don't need to do that"

"I'm coming Cal. I care about you and I'm not letting you go through this alone"

Calleigh took a deep breath. She considered protesting more, but he seemed pretty insistent and she didn't have the strength to argue with him. Plus, if she was honest with herself, she really didn't want to be alone. "Thank you" she said, finally.

"I'll be there soon" he said, and she could hear his car door closing before he hung up. Calleigh got out of the car and sat down in the sand. A moment later the first rain drop landed on her arm, reminding her of the earlier incident in the lab, and that was it-- she broke down, hugging her knees to her chest and crying hysterically.

--------------------------

When you try your best but you don't succeed

When you get what you want but not what you need

When you feel so tired but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

---------------------------

By the time Eric found her she had managed to gain a precarious hold on her tears, but she was still hugging herself tightly and staring at the ocean as if possessed . He settled himself next to her and reached out a hand to gently rub her shoulder.

"Hey" he said simply. She looked at him and tried to smile, but couldn't quite manage it, and instead burst into tears once more, hating herself for letting someone see her cry, but not being able to stop herself.

"Come here" Eric said, pulling her into his lap. She complied, settling her head under his chin and clutching tightly to his shirt and sobbing. He rubbed her back affectionately and whispered to her, telling her that he was there and it would be okay. They sat there like that, holding each other and rocking slightly, oblivious to the rain that had already soaked both of them.

-----------------

And the tears com streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

---------------------------

When she had finished crying, he tilted her chin up gently, "Let's get out of here"

She just nodded, realizing for the first time how cold she was. He helped her up and took her hand, leading her to his truck. He opened the passenger side door and guided her in with a hand at the small of her back.

"My car" she said, looking over at her tan Chrysler

"Don't worry about it, we'll get it tomorrow" he assured her before closing the door and getting in himself. "Your place, or mine?" he asked her, ignoring the connotations that question elicited in his mind (he'd always wanted to ask her that, but he'd imagined it being under very different circumstances).

"I don't want to go home" she answered, looking out the car window

"My place it is then"

----------------------

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

------------------------

About an hour later they'd pulled into his apartment complex and were walking through his front door. As they entered, Eric noticed her soaking clothes, clinging to her small frame "I'll dry those for you, you can wear my robe" She nodded and followed him to the bathroom. He handed her the robe that had been hanging on the door and left her alone to change. She emerged a few minutes later and found him in the kitchen, pouring something into a mug. He glanced up when he heard her approach and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her; his robe was huge on her. She'd folded up the sleeves several times but they were still past her wrists, and it was dragging on the floor behind her like a train. She looked adorable. "I made hot chocolate" he said, offering her the mug

"Thanks" she smiled, "What should I do with these?" she asked, indicating the wet clothes in her arms

"I'll take them" he said. She handed them to him and he headed off down the hall.

When he returned he'd changed into a dry tee shirt and a pair of shorts. "You want to watch a movie or something?" he asked

Calleigh smiled slightly and nodded, "A movie sounds good"

He lead her over to the couch and sat down next to her. "Let's see what's on HBO" Eric said, flipping the TV on with the remote "Unless you're in the mood for 'The Fast and the Furious'" he smiled, indicating his limited DVD collection

"Maybe some other time" she smirked "Oh, 'Love Actually'!" she exclaimed, noticing it on the "now playing" list. Eric sighed, the things he would do for Calleigh. He put it on and she scooted over to him, snuggling into his chest. _Maybe 'Love Actually' won't be so bad after all… _he thought.

--------------------------

High up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

But if you never try then you'll never know

Just what you're worth

------------------------

"Feeling better?" he asked, stroking her hair back softly. She smiled and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "Yes, thank you"

Eric grinned, "Any time Cal". He took a deep breath, "So Cal, I noticed your name was missing from the board…" Calleigh looked up at him, the smile gone from her face, "I need some time, Eric"

He nodded, understanding. "But you're coming back", it wasn't really a question

"Eric, I don't know. I just…" she broke off, determined not to start crying again

"Cal you have to, we need you at the lab" he hesitated, seeing her pained look, "I need you, Cal. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't get to see you every day" He gently stroked the side of her face with his thumb. She bit her lip, "I'm just not sure I can anymore, Eric"

"Sure you can, Calleigh, you're strong. Don't let some pathetic jerk ruin your life" She sighed shakily and he could tell she was close to tears again. He cupped her cheek in his hand, "You just need time to heal" he said softly, "Take some time, relax, think. Then come back and start again" She nodded , and he smiled, relieved that he was able to convince her not to quit for good.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Eric. I really appreciate it"

"I don't mind at all, Cal" _I'm just glad you let me, _he added silently

"I mean it, Eric, it was really sweet of you" He just smiled in reply.

-------------------------

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

----------------------------

Calleigh reached up to stroke Eric's cheek, and the robe slipped down her opposite shoulder. Eric repressed his urge to stare as he pulled it back up, his hand brushing lightly against her exposed skin. She smiled and leaned in, pressing her lips to his softly. Eric knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself; he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned quietly, and he lost all self control. He started kissing down her neck and the robe slipped down again. He caressed her bare shoulder and kissed along her collar bone. Calleigh sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, her other hand sliding under his shirt and up his back. He felt himself getting hard and he knew he had to stop before this got out of hand. "Calleigh," he whispered, trying not to sound affected as he pulled back, "We can't do this now. I want to, but we can't"

"Why not?" Calleigh asked, sounding a little indignant

"You know why Calleigh" he replied, using all his self control to keep himself from pushing her down on the couch and continuing what they'd started

"I'm not a child, Eric. I'm not drunk, either. I know what I'm doing"

"I can tell" Eric chuckled slightly. Calleigh was not amused. "Calleigh, I want to do this, but not while you're upset. I care about you too much to take advantage of you and I don't want you to regret it in the morning" Calleigh rolled her eyes and just then the buzzer sounded on the dryer.

"My clothes are dry" she announced, getting up and walking toward the sound of the dryer. Just before she stepped out of his line of vision, she let the robe slip off of her shoulders and fall to the floor, giving him an enticing view of the back side of her naked body. Eric's eyed bugged out of his head "Come on Cal, that's just mean!" he shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Fix You Part II

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing, and if anyone sues me, all you'll get is a tortoise who bites, and a dog who knows how to open the fridge and WILL steal all of your food. I ask you, is it really worth the effort?

A/N: Okay, I don't know what got into me, it started out clean enough, but somewhere along the line it turned into porn...how does that happen! Anyway, this takes place a few minutes after the previous installment. The song is "Collide" by Howie Day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calleigh walked back out into Eric's living room about 10 minutes later, fully clothed. She sat down next to him on the couch, an apologetic look on her face, "Eric, I'm sorry about how I acted. I appreciate you not wanting to take advantage of me, I'm just not myself tonight. Can you forgive me?" she asked, taking his hand in hers. He smiled and brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it, "I could never stay mad at you, Cal" She grinned, looking relieved. "However," he continued, a mischievous smirk on his face, "Teasing me like that wasn't very nice. You might have to make it up to me later". Calleigh giggled and leaned in, whispering in his ear, "Oh I definitely plan to make it up to you, Delko", she leaned back, a playful gleam in her eye, "but in the meantime, lets go out"

He frowned, "Aren't you tired Cal? You've had a long day"

She took a deep breath, "I don't want to sleep".

He stroked her hand with his thumb, soothingly, "I think you'll feel a lot better once you've had some rest"

She shook her head, "If I go to sleep, I'll just dream about it".

He sighed, "You have to sleep some time, Cal. And dreams are your minds way of working things out". She still looked reticent, so he placed his hands on her forearms and looked into her eyes, "I'm right here with you, Cal. If you have a nightmare all you have to do is call for me and I'll be there". Calleigh nodded, finally relenting.

"Come on" he said, taking her hand, and leading her to his bedroom. He pulled back the covers, and then dug in one of his drawers, pulling out one of his tee-shirts and handing it to her to wear to bed. "Thanks Eric" she said honestly before he walked out of the room so she could change. He nodded, "If you need anything, I'll be out here on the couch" he called over his shoulder.

--------------

The dawn is breaking

A light shining through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in you

Yeah

--------------

It was several hours later and Eric was still awake on the couch, trying to find something good on TV when Calleigh wandered in, wearing his oversized shirt and a sheepish expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Cal?" he asked, turning the TV off and rushing over to where she stood, "Did you have a nightmare?" Calleigh bit her lip and looked toward the bedroom and then back at him, "Um, could you…" she started, then sighed loudly and shook her head, "Never mind". She turned around and headed back down the hall, but Eric grabbed her arm gently, "Do you want me to stay with you?" She just nodded, not looking at him. "All right, come on" he said, following her down the hall to the bedroom, his hand at the small of her back. He helped her into bed, and then climbed in behind her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her to his chest, protectively. He waited until he was sure she was asleep, and then he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the delicate skin beneath her ear and whispered, "Love you Cal". She mumbled something incoherent and pulled his arms tighter around her. He smiled and laid his head atop hers before falling asleep himself.

-----------------

I'm open, you're closed

Where I follow, you'll go

I worry I won't see your face

Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find

You and I collide

-----------------

Eric woke up to the Miami sunshine streaming through the window, and a tousled -looking, but nonetheless beautiful Calleigh in his arms. He smiled to himself and brushed an errant strand of hair out of her face. She squinted and rolled toward him, draping an arm over his chest. He chuckled, "Morning, Sleeping Beauty". She opened her eyes and peered up at him from under a curtain of blonde hair, "What time is it?" He looked over at the clock on the nightstand, "It's 8:26" he replied, absentmindedly playing with her hair. "Eric," she started, sitting up suddenly, "don't you have to be at the lab?" He laughed at her alarm and shook his head, "H gave me a couple of days off, so you're stuck with me for a while". She smiled and stroked his cheek, "I like being stuck with you, Eric". He laughed again, "That's what you say now…" he replied, raising an eyebrow. She just smiled in response, shaking her head. He sat up a little and rubbed her arm lightly, "Hey Cal, I'm gonna go jump in the shower, okay?"

"It's your house" she said, moving off of him so that he could get up. "I'll be out in a few minutes" he said, making his way to the bathroom. "Take your time" she answered, grinning.

------------------------

I'm quiet you know

You make a first impression

I find I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the stars refuse to shine

Out of the back you fall in time

I somehow find

You and I collide

--------------------

Eric turned the shower on and felt the hot water pouring down over his body, soothing his muscles and relieving some of the stress of the previous days. He began to reach for the shampoo but stopped when he heard the bathroom door opening. Startled, he looked over, and through the glass of the shower door he saw a small, pink figure making its way toward him. "Uh, Cal…?" he started.

"Hey Eric" she smiled at him, after opening the shower door and stepping in.

"Uhhh", Eric gaped, gazing at Calleigh's naked body.

"I decided I could use a shower too. I'm feeling mush better now" she said suggestively, running her hands up his arms to his shoulders.

"Calleigh," he started, hesitance in his tone

"Relax Eric", she smiled seductively, "I'm not upset anymore". She reached up and kissed him slowly.

"I think it's time I made up for last night, don't you?" she asked, breathily, as she pulled back. He smiled, looking her over once again, "definitely". He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately.

----------------

Don't stop here

I lost my place

I'm close behind

----------------

Eric ran his hand down her smooth back and tilted his head to kiss her neck. She moaned and pressed against him. He could feel her hardened nipples as her breasts pillowed against his chest, and he was sure she could feel his arousal against her abdomen. He turned them around so that he had her pressed against the wall of the shower and began moving his mouth down her body. Calleigh sighed, running her fingers through his hair and moving her other hand down to cup his firm ass. She gasped and arched toward him as he took one of her tightened nipples into his mouth and began suckling at it, while his hand moved down between her legs. "Eric" she shuddered when he gently began exploring her with his fingers. Calleigh grasped his erection in her hand and squeezed it firmly. He groaned, thrusting into her hand, but then pulled back, not wanting it to be over too quickly. Eric ran his free hand down her glistening body, the water running over her in rivulets; he had never wanted anyone so much in his life. He leaned back in and began moving his kisses lower until he was on his knees, his fingers still inside of her. He leaned in to taste her, licking at her swollen clit, and the purring noise that escaped her throat, in combination with that way she arched her back in response to his touch was enough to make him believe that she'd been a porn star in a former life. Eric kept going, running his tongue through her warm folds, enjoying the reactions he was eliciting, until he heard her gasp of release, and felt her clenching around his fingers.

"God Eric" she breathed, coming down from her orgasm as he kissed his way back up to her mouth. He swept the wet strands of hair back from her face, "You're so beautiful, Calleigh" he said, bringing his mouth to hers roughly. She bit his lip lightly as he pulled back, "Take me Eric. I want you right here". _Yep, _he thought, _definitely a porn star. _Eric certainly didn't need more encouragement than that. He reached down and grabbed her bottom, lifting her up. Calleight wrapped her legs around Eric's waist as she slid down onto him. She let her head fall back, he hair streaming down behind her, and Eric leaned in and kissed her throat. The shower made them slippery, and he pushed her back against the wall so he wouldn't lose his grip on her as he began slowly thrusting in and out. Calleigh moaned again, running her hands over his perfect chest, and Eric bit his lip hard, trying to control himself. She was so hot, and the water made her beautiful body shimmer as it slid against him. He wasn't going to last long. He began moving more quickly, pushing up into her at a more urgent pace as they both neared their peaks. Eric could feel her start to flutter around him, and he leaned in and licked a droplet of water of f of one of her erect nipples. That was all it took, for both of them. Calleigh cried out his name as she came around him and he buried his face in her neck, pouring himself into her. They stayed that way for a moment, catching their breath, before Eric slid out of her and carefully lowered her back down to the tiled floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked, caringly, almost afraid to hear her answer.

Calleigh smiled deviously, "I'm better than okay, Delko" she shook her head, "I always thought diving was your specialty, but I think I've found something you're better at".

Eric chuckled, "I'm multi-talented, Cal. Especially where water is involved" he said, winking at her. Calleigh giggled, "Apparently so."

-----------------------

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills your mind

You somehow find

You and I collide


End file.
